


Issue 7

by Rainbowraptor



Series: ZaDr Phase 3 [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Jerks in Love, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor
Summary: Zim drags Dib into space for some reason, it's probably fine, just a quick little journey.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZaDr Phase 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Issue 7

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6, space! This story features Dib being more or less abused in various ways, you know, like he is in the series, lol. Sorry about that. One last thing before I let y'all go, the title of this story refers to the Invader Zim comics. That's it. I'm out, got more stories to scribble. A big inspiration for the tone of this fic is thanks to Screaming over at https://aperfecttimeforscreaming.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> It was rushed, I'm sorry, no beta, oh man, I'm horrible.  
> Enjoy!!!

"What the fuck Zim?!" Whines Zim's human. 

They are currently going about seven speeds faster than light and theDib, the dumb human bobble head meat stick of him, is jumping like an Earth weedhopper and interfering with Zim's amazing piloting.

"Did you fucking have to go THROUGH the spaceship of those aliens?" TheDib’s face was pressed up against the left side window. "Wow, pretty sure I can see a few frozen bodies."

"Yes," Zim rolled his eyes, theDib and his false "morals" were just as annoying twenty years later as they were at age twelve. "This piece of filth we hobbled together can barely make a turn." Zim said. “So yes, we had to go through the spaceship. It’s perfectly acceptable, those were mere Crustyslargs, they enjoy the vacuum of space.” As he spoke, another alert blared. 

"Zim, our oxygen levels are dangerously high and-" Dib warned.

"Use that big head of yours and breathe more!!!" Zim laughed and pulled on the controls, back, then sharply to the side, sending the camper/spaceship twisting and spinning. 

Dib (Zim had warned him many, many times to wear a harness but as soon as they had exited the atmo, he'd freed himself like the idiot, idiot human he was) whirled and face planted into the opposite window, his huge coat flaring and momentarily blocking Zim's view. Little spurts of blood jetted from his fragile nose. A shame all those piercings didn't help to hold his fluids in.

It's fine, Zim could apply healing gel and repair it, maybe try to get rid of those insane metal decorations. Again..

"Fuck you." Dib groaned after his final landing spot on the cold metal floor.

"Later." Zim promised.

"Gaz was right, I should have become a serial killer." Dib stood, shakily to his feet and fell into the seat beside Zim. He still didn't put on his harness, Zim noted. "Where are you taking us anyway? Oh, wait," Dib points at a planet they are passing by, barely catching the sight of it before it's gone from the rear view. "That was Takiror, we need more weapons?" Dib had a grin, a grin of slightly yellowed teeth fueled by thoughts of filling a shopping cart with all manner of crazy tech from the Grand Weapon Battle Mall.

"No." Zim deflates his human’s smile. "Better." Zim pulls the bastardized ship to a stop.

Before them lay a sort of bargain barn asteroid belt. A ring of rock encircles a shattered sphere, broken bits of a planet, at least ten or so years long dead. Zim can’t recall, perhaps longer dead. He flicks an antennae back in remembering. Oh, it didn’t matter, as long as it still worked. Zim smiles at theDib. 

His human was staring at the ruined planet Zim had brought them too, amber eyes filled with even less excitement than before. "Zim, have you brought me here to kill me?" He blinked. 

Zim laughed. "No, no, nothing like that Dibbeast, we are married. Zim wouldn’t dare kill my mate while you have years and years of life ahead of you." He jumped up in his seat, activating the arms or the ship as he did so. “Zim despises such a waste.”

Dib sniffed. "We were married when you attacked me with that Vortian Flamethrower…" But he watched, bloodshot eyes tired but not wanting to miss whatever his amazing alien husband was up to.

With surprising ease and delicate finesse, Zim operates the ship's pincers to clamp on a single rock from the belt and bring it closer and closer, until the hands hang in front of the ship's window. "Hold on to something." Zim warns. 

"What-?" Dib takes time to question.

Without further warning, the window, to be more clear, the entire front facing windshield, opens. Dib slings his arms around his chair, screams useless and silent as the vacuum of space pulls and tears at his stupidly un-tethered body. 

Zim, his space boots easily holding him in place as he takes the rock from his ship's claws, smiling. He takes one second longer than necessary to admire the simple rock and then, finally, shuts the window. 

Dib falls back to the floor, gasping, mouthing insults and questions of why, why, why. 

“Zim has killed two birds with one stone!” Zim cackles to his mate. “I’ve rid the cockpit of the extra oxygen and retrieved the final element to my wonderful plan!” He glances down at the writhing Dib. “Oh, do stop your dramatic death wailing!" Zim orders. 

Dib coughs and stands, lips only slightly blue, and glares at Zim. He grabs the alien by the throat and hisses, "I'm going to cut you up and drench you in chocolate-”

"Enough bedroom talk!" Zim shouts and frees himself from Dib's grasping hands. He holds the rock in two claws, tightly, against his chest. “I apologize Dib, “ He tells Dib and the man actually stops trying to strangle the Irken and just stares instead. “There isn’t any time, I have to do this before I…” Zim stops, yes, no time to explain. He holds the rock over a basin which appeared from a wall of the ship. Zim crushes the rock into a fine powder, shimmering and shiny. It falls into the basin in a neat little hill, silver and pretty. 

Dib stands near, looking down at it. "Can I-?”

Zim turns his head to fix his human with one, large ruby red eye and snarls. "It's not for you to poison yourself with Worm!" He hisses. From his PAK, a thick cable hands him a vial of glowing green fuel. Zim dips the entire thing into the basin where it meets the powered remains of the planet, the goop mixes and turns a bright blue color. A dome of transparent glass covers the concoction and Zim turns around, to his battered but always curious Dib.

Zim stares at Dib, Zim studies his human, all the way from the stop of his always gelled hair down to Dib’s feet, shod in black bunny slippers. This unhealthy thin, lanky, and blasphemously tall body. This human that is, after all these years, still insists on wearing ripped black jeans, a green shirt with the words "I'd nuke the world for a Klondike" emblazoned on it and that damn trench coat, into space.

_ Am I sure? _ Zim thinks, not the first time, more like time two hundred. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Shouldn't he at least ask the Dib for his views on the matter? Wasn't Zim trying to be...well, less evil? Was this evil? Do this without cluing Dib in before? No, not really, Zim wanted this and well, Zim  _ needed _ this. “No time,” Zim hissed.

“What is going on Zim?” Dib asked. “Explain before I-”

Zim didn’t want to risk changing his mind. He launches himself at Dib, wraps his legs and arms around the man and begins kissing and biting and caressing. Dib fights back for a split second but when he figures which mood Zim is in, returns Zim's frantic kissing and tears at the alien's suit as Zim rips at Dib’s horrible clothing. Their mating is close to a battle, a tussle, filled with shouts, moans, and blood making, as all ways, but Zim adds a rare layer of begging to it all. He licks Dib’s wounds, gentle, whispering apologies for his manic behavior. “My Tallest,” Zim coos in Dib’s ears and Dib enjoys it, responding with gusto. 

They climax together and, as they do so, Zim distracts Dib easily as he collects some of their mixed fluids. Dib falls asleep, as planned, from a combination of the long journey here and the sex, Zim is pleased he predicted the human’s need for rest so well, and Zim stands, naked and in-front of the basin. 

He stares down at the concoction through the glass dome, then at the vial of Dib’s and Zim’s combined juices. Zim isn’t sure he’s ready, not even now and despite flinging him and his husband through space just to reach this place, among the stars. He finds room to doubt his earlier convictions. Surely, Gir is enough. Surely, Minimoose is the best. Surely, even the computer back at home is sufficient. They are fulfilling for that need, surely?

No, there is a longing within Zim, a longing that rears its head often during Dib’s and his adventures together, especially on Urth, among the other families. A need which has only tempered as the years have gone by. Zim needs this and, he suspects, so does Dib. He’s seen Dib, eyeing a man and his son, he’s listened to Dib’s “If I was that kid’s dad I’d-”s, the way Dib holds Gazfriend’s little daughter...and…

Zim pushes a button and uncovers the dome, he pours the fluid into the basin. It churns, shifts colors. 

“Space Boy?” A voice asks behind him.

“I expected you to sleep until it was all over.” Zim dares to look back.”

“What are you talking about? Can you please explain what the hell is going on?” Dib walks, shirtless and confused, as he often is, up to stand next to Zim, shuffling, zombie like, blinking away sleep. His eyes go wide as if he’d downed twenty of his favorite energy drinks when he sees what’s growing in the basin. “You...you…” Dib looks at Zim, then back at the basin, then back at Zim. “Zim?”

Zim smiles. “You’re lucky, I changed the mixture a bit since the last time I was here, Zim didn’t think we needed a monster of a smeet or even a full army of them, though, that was tempting.” Zim watches with Dib as a tiny, tiny little creature, a pale green thing with big, huge amber colored eyes, five claws, and jagged lightning shaped antenna forms. It smiles up at its parents.

The baby hybrid lets out a squeak. 

“And to think,” Dib sobs, tears coming from his face, happy tears, by the huge grin on his face, “I wanted to snort you.”

  
  



End file.
